The Grayson's
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: This is the story of Zatanna and Dick's love, and they're (possible) children. Rated T for swearing, and mentions of adult themes.
1. The Proposal

_The Grayson's_

_By ArcherGirl224_

**[ A/N: **_**Gotham Fires**_** is being delayed, due to the fact that my Grandmother is in the hospital- with a broken ankle, fractured 2 spots in her fibula, and she has a fluid buildup I her lungs. That and I'm just getting really lazy with that specific story. I am also open to ideas on the story because I just didn't know what to do with it, so suggestions ARE welcome… Anyways, all of my stories are usually Spitfire related so, why not mix it up with a Chalant? Oh and by the way this is set after the invasion is over, enjoy! ]**

_Nightwing's POV:_

I turned, staring at my beautiful girlfriend: Zatanna. Our fingers intertwined, as we walked through the park in Gotham. She looked so delicate, and yet she wasn't intending to look fancy. All she wore were a pair of black skinny jeans, black leather boots, a lavender V-neck long sleeve, and her hair was in a very easily done braid. She just looked so perfect… What did I expect; she's looked this good ever since we started dating. This was when we were 14. And now here we were swaying in Gotham Park at 19.

"Hey Zee, do you love me?" I asked her. Her brow furrowed, but she still answered. "Of course! Why, do you still love me?" She asked. Okay here we go, because it it was now or never.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I could still love Zatanna Zatara…" I replied. "The Mistress of Magic" had the most confused, hurt, and tender face all wrapped into one emotion. I took her hand and got down on one knee,

"Because I would rather love Zatanna Grayson… Will you marry me?"

_Zatanna's POV:_

"…Will you marry me?" My heart stopped. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. A grin was plastered on my face. Words were out of my vocabulary's reach, so I just nodded my head vigorously.

"Yes! Oh God yes! Of course I'll marry!" My words came rushing out my lips at a mile a minute. And, as soon as they left my mouth I leapt into the man I loved arms.


	2. Jealousy

**[ A/N: Merry Early-Christmas! I actually don't think that I'll be updating that much so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, because I probably won't talk to you for a few weeks… On a random topic: a few years back I gave up on comics, but now that I re-read them guess what? I fell in love with Tim and Steph all over again! Dick has Zee and Tim has Steph. Let me know if I should write a Tim/Steph fic too. Oh how I love my ships… ]**

_Zatanna's POV:_

"We should go to the cave and tell everyone!" I suggested in a gleeful tone. He turned and smiled.

"Sure thing, um… let me call Bruce and have him there so he knows at the same time okay?" My boyfriend- fiancé said. As he called Batman, I texted Artemis and Wally. They had been married the same year Artemis returned home. Well everyone had gotten their happily ever after. Artemis and Wally were married. La'gann returned to Atlantis after learning Megan's secret. He wanted nothing to do with her, and so Conner helped her cope, and they fell in love all over again. Barry and Iris had their kids, and Bart got to hold his dad. Jaime and Cassie started dating. Dick even said that Tim was finding some love in a girl from school named Stephanie.

Everything is intact, this is my fairy tale. And I never want it to end.

_Nightwing's POV:_

My fiancé and I zeta beamed to the Cave. In the middle of the room were Cassie, Tim, Bruce, Jaime, Barbara, Raquel, Conner, Wally, Artemis, Bart, Karen, Mal and Kaldur.

"This better be important." The Dark Knight stated. "Oh trust me it is." Turning to Zatanna, I nodded at her - as if to say 'go ahead'- and she took my hand.

"Nightwing and I have been- Wally how did you put it?" She asked. "Lovers since you were kids?" He offered. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, he decided that he loved me enough to propose!" My raven haired love squealed. As Artemis, M'gann, Karen, Cassie, and Raquel rushed to her to talk about wedding details, Bruce walked over to me.

"I am very happy for you both. I wish nothing but happiness Richard," He said. I just cracked a grin. "Thanks dad." I wrapped my arms around him.

…

Everything was great, until Babs had to ruin it by bragging to Conner. "I bet that witch girl, over there used a spell on him. At least when we dated he actually loved me."

Zatanna walked over to Barbara. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked. The redhead just smirked. "Nothing just talking about how, MY dad is going to walk me down the aisle." My "Mistress of Magic" lost it and was fuming bright red. She just pushed Barbara up against the wall, pointing in a finger in her face. "Don't you dare, DARE! Talk about something you wouldn't understand!" she stated.

"Oh, I understand perfectly fine: you are a slutty boyfriend thief, whose dad will never know if he has grandkids or not." Batgirl challenged.

Before anyone could see what happened Zatanna punched Barbara, and the red-haired girl dropped to the floor clutching her jaw.

"Try and understand that bitch!" Zatanna screamed.


	3. Dinner for 7?

**[****A/N: Okay, so I rewrote this chapter but it doesn't matter since like only 2 people reviewed, so I'm guessing it wasn't my best work. I mainly think it's because it had centered around Tim/Steph more and for that I'm sorry, on with the chalant! :D]**

_Nightwing's POV:_

3 weeks. 3 weeks passed since a red head was hit. No it wasn't Wally, Roy or Megan. Nope, I mean Babs. Barbara Gordon, who was my friend evidently, had made fun of the loss of my fiancé and accused her love for me. So now I'm sitting on the floor of Zee's apartment in Manhattan cuddling, and watching, _Safe Haven_ **(A/N: Such a good movie!)** an old movie from 2013. I insisted that Zatanna pick the movie because who doesn't want to make their girl happy? Happy wife = happy life! Well, technically we weren't married. At least not yet.

So while I try to be strong I can lie to myself and say that Barbara is still my friend. I mean she is right? No, no matter what happens, even if we swore to be _Mathlete Buddies_ for Life during freshman year, I would not abandon Zatanna. But Barb and I could still hang out of course. It wasn't like she murdered anyone. Oh who am I kidding? She's all over the place and she's acting broken, lost, almost like she needs me to dry her eyes. Oh well, I need to be with my current lover instead of living in the past. Right?

"Hey Zee, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mansion for dinner tomorrow? It will only be Tim, Alfred, Bruce, and Selina," I said putting the idea out there. She turned her eyes from the TV and smiled at me, then bit her lip. She always tends to look so… so… sexy when she does that. Her ebony hair loosely down framing her shoulders, while her sky blue eyes added a look of tenderness to her face. But when I say sexy, I mean it all in her features. No custom-pattern-designer clothes needed, after all she was wearing ankle socks, dark grey yoga pants, and a Victoria's Secret Angel sleep shirt. She just had charming personality. This is why it didn't surprise me when she replied,

"Hmmm… That depends can I be as chalant as I like?" She asked. Laughing one of my signature cackles I nodded. From all the girls I've been with like Bette, Raquel, some chick named Amy, Kory, Barbara, and even when I hit on Wally to freak him out, Zatanna was the only one with banter and she still surprises me to this day. Barbara and I may have history, but that's the thing. When I'm with Zatanna I don't feel 19 and 3 quarters. I feel like the same dorky 13 year-old kid who stuttered over his own words whenever Zatanna Zatara walked into the room.

_Zatanna's POV:_

Dinner with Dick's family is going to be fun. It wasn't with Batman, Catwoman, Robin, and Agent A. It's with Bruce, Selina, Tim, and Alfred an innocent butler. So then why am I so nervous? I mean I had met then plenty of times before. Hell, I knew their identities! So again, why am I so nervous?

"Is it because you're seeing them again as my fiancé?" Dick voice whispered, his tone gentle yet the feeling of his breathe lingered on my neck. I pouted my lips and he chuckled. But I didn't budge. "Who said I was nervous?" I said while raising my head, in 'superiority'. He just looked at me, his cerulean eyes blazing into my skin.

"You did. Just now," He smirked letting his dorky, attitude charm me. I rolled my eyes while hitting him in the arm.

… …

Dick and I arrived at the manor and before we even said 'hello', the one and only Jason Todd arrived too, without having to answer the door. The sound of his boots against the clean tiles are things that haven't been heard in a while, at least not in Wayne Manor, but I can still pick out quite easily. He greeted Selina with a casual, yet polite hello, and then ruffled Tim's hair.

"Jason, I-I didn't expect you to come." Bruce said slightly surprised. Honestly I was surprised he wasn't out with Cass, because they had been spending a lot of time together and the label of 'boyfriend' is something Jason needs. But I _wasn't_ surprised when he replied,

"And, _I_ didn't think Dickie would find a girl as hot as her. Especially not for a _wife_!" He smirked and gestured to me and the band around my left hand.

Selina laughs when I roll my eyes, and then pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful," Selina tells me, and Bruce kisses the top of my head. Then Tim gives me a hug, too, and I ruffle his hair before turning to Alfred and pecking his cheek.

Dick thinks it's awesome how comfortable I've always been with his family.

"Let's eat?"

Soon we were all seated Tim next to Jason, Jason next to Bruce, Bruce next to Selina, Selina next to Dick, Dick next to me. Make no sense? From left to right it was Tim, Jason, Bruce, Selina, Dick, and then me. We went on talking about simple things, but then Alfred brought out dinner: lemon chicken with an herb sauce, Roman-style carbonara, steamed vegetables, and I can see the tiramisu for dessert. As we started our meals, the small-chat picked up again and I smiled.

Dick begun to trace the engagement ring around my finger He leaned in close enough that I could feel his breath when he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

And in that moment I grinned a grin from cheek to cheek, because people would say that we look every bit as in love as they were when they were kids, but I know that we are somehow even more in love. It showed.


End file.
